


hot as hell

by vandoorne



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Creampie, Demons, M/M, Panties, Succubi & Incubi, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: jenson's roomba accidentally summons nico, who is an incubus.
Relationships: Jenson Button/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	hot as hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).

The last thing Jenson Button expects to find in the middle of his living room is an _incubus_. Sitting on his coffee table, cross-legged, looking like he's about to tear someone's head off. Or someone's dick off, whichever. Jenson studies the incubus, from his horns, to the tail swishing around like it's about to hit the projector screen hanging from the ceiling that he uses for a TV screen. The incubus has golden curls, green eyes and oh, a smile that looks like it could sink a dozen ships. He's cute, and it makes Jenson's stomach do flip flops. This is _bad_. And then there's what he's _wearing_. Or not wearing. A fluffy cream coloured crop top, with booty shorts. Wow.

'Hi,' Jenson says, approaching warily. He's heard stories of incubi suddenly appearing without being summoned. That's usually when they're here to kill someone. Oh boy. Jenson resolutely _does not want to die_, thank you very much. Even if it's death by extremely hot sex. 'You're here for...?'

The incubus stares at Jenson like he's gone quite mad. 'You. Summoned. Me,' the incubus says slowly.

'I did not,' Jenson says, frowning. 'There must be some kind of mistake.'

'Oh, please,' the incubus rolls his eyes. 'Get over the shy act. So, what's up with you? Are you horny? Do you want to fuck? Or do you want me to fuck the life out of someone? What's your deal?'

'I. What?' Jenson blinks, genuinely stumped. Is this what the incubi do? It is, admittedly, definitely _not_ what he would've expected.

Right on cue, Jenson's roomba comes into the room on its cleaning routine. The incubus looks at Jenson, then looks at the roomba. Jenson looks at the roomba, and then at the incubus.

Oh no. _Hell no_.

'What the fuck.'

'Let me get this straight,' the incubus looks like he's about to murder someone now. Probably Jenson. 'Your _vacuum cleaner_ summoned me. A _vacuum cleaner_.'

Jenson's trying not to laugh. Honestly, the incubus does look quite adorable, given how he's pouting even though he's trying? Maybe? To be angry. A little murderous ball of flame from hell. 'Do they have vacuum cleaners in hell too? Are they, heh, flame resistant?'

If looks could kill, the look from the incubus would set Jenson aflame. Oh well, it was worth it just to make the joke.

'You've got to be kidding me,' the incubus groans, burying his face in his palms.

'If it helps, I've got no idea how it happened,' Jenson says, fiddling around with the settings on his roomba. It's been pre-programmed to avoid things in his flat, which means that the route it takes is largely the same. How could it have summoned an incubus by accident? He looks around the room and. Oh.

There's a couple of large offending objects in the middle of the living room. Cardboard boxes of varying sizes, and the voice of Lewis replays in his head _thanks for lending me your space man, I'll take them back in a week_! His eyebrow twitches.

'Okay, I take that back,' Jenson says, wincing.

The incubus huffs. Oh, that's cute. Wait a minute. _What_. Bad Jenson. No no no no no. 'Look, you brought me here, so now I'm _your_ problem. Believe me when I say that I want to get out of here as quickly as possible,' he sniffs in disdain, wrinkling his nose at Jenson's decor.

'Hey!'

'Anyway. I can only do so if I fulfil the purpose for which I have been summoned. Which is to fuck.'

Jenson snorts. 'In that case you can fuck my roomba if you want,' he tries not to snicker as he delivers the line. The incubus is seething, a little ball of murderous sexual demonic energy. Or something to that effect. 'Incubi suck the life out of people through sex right? Yeah, no thanks.'

'Well, _asshat_,' the incubus says, eyes narrowed. 'The roomba serves _you_, so that means _you_, the master of this... Thing. Summoned me.'

Jenson blanches. Ahh well, he should've known that there would be a loophole in this. 'Oh, shit.'

A smile graces the incubus' lips, wide and smug. Jenson groans. 'So what's it going to be, huh?' He widens his grin, and Jenson can see his sharp teeth. Welp. 'Do you want me to, literally, _suck the life out of you through sex_?'

'No thanks,' Jenson says, shaking his head. 'Okay. Here's the deal. We have sex, you don't take any energy from me.'

'Doesn't work that way,' the incubus sneers. 'You humans have really pathetic understanding of incubi biology.'

'Don't see that being a part of the regular science syllabus in human school,' Jenson counters. 'Bet you learnt about every part of the human body in demon school and you were top of your class, big deal.'

'As a matter of fact, that's actually true,' the incubus says, rolling his eyes. 'But okay, since I have better things to do in my life other than _you_—'

'Hey!'

'Let's just get this over and done with, right?' the incubus smiles. It looks almost genuine. 'I won't kill you, don't worry. You're not worthy,' he snarks.

Jenson rolls his eyes. This one's a feisty one, alright. 'No killing. And you're gone afterwards.'

The incubus grins. He gets up in one fluid movement, and then he's pulling Jenson in for a kiss. 'Now you're talking.'

Thing is, Jenson hasn't gotten any in quite A While. It's part and parcel of being single and not ready to mingle when you have one billion and one things on your mind. For example, getting kicked out of your old flat, having to relocate, having your old flatmate leave his stuff at your new place. Oh, and there's finding a job, which is proving to be quite difficult so far. Jenson's honestly not sure if he's ready to jump into a different field after running competitively for the past ten years. Plus, the last time he had dated someone, it had ended badly because he simply hadn't had enough time to properly devote himself to maintaining a relationship. And sure, he has urges, from time to time. But hey, nothing a good wank can't solve, right? It's not that sex is an issue, it's the connection that's the issue and honestly, Jenson just hasn't got the time for it.

But well, having an incubus in your bed? That is something else entirely. Said incubus says to call him Nico, and within seconds he's sitting on Jenson's lap, kissing him hungrily. Tasting, devouring. As much as Jenson knows that he's what, incubus feed? It's still hot when Nico rolls his hips and grinds against him as they kiss. Jenson has his hands on Nico's waist, and Nico's cupping Jenson's neck as he kisses him. Then he pulls apart, panting, lips parted, and Jenson swallows hard.

'I know what you're thinking,' Nico says. Before Jenson can say a word, Nico's down on his knees, in between Jenson's thighs. He's tugging at Jenson's sweatpants and Jenson's mind pretty much just goes blank when Nico takes him into his mouth because fuck. Oh _fuck_.

As much as Jenson appreciates Nico sucking him off, there are a bunch of other things that he's fascinated about. For example, the cute little horns that had been obscured by Nico's golden hair. They are small round nubs, and Nico lets out the filthiest moan imaginable when Jenson strokes them with his fingertips.

And then there's Nico's tail. It's particularly sensitive around the base, and Jenson wonders if incubi actually do fuck themselves with their tails to get off. To which Nico snorts, telling him that they do, _all the time_, and Jenson actually blushes when Nico suggests that if Jenson so desires, he can use his tail to fuck him alongside his dick.

When Jenson finally peels off Nico's shorts, he's pretty sure that he's going to expire. How the hell do people not die from like, just looking at the incubi? It's crazy just how attractive they are, and then they have to go and kill people with fucking _panties_. Jenson's breath catches, and Nico smirks, noticing.

'Like what you see?' Nico asks, amusement evident in his voice. Jenson doesn't even have to look at his face to see that he's smirking, what an asshole.

'Fuck yes,' Jenson replies. A black pair of lacy panties, mostly sheer, and when Nico turns around? The waistband ends below his tail, and then there's a heart shaped cutout that allows unfettered access to his ass and. This is honestly a work of art, and Jenson feels like he's about to combust because wow, that is one fine bubble butt indeed.

'If you're really going to make good on the promise to, ahem _fuck me with my tail_, I'd suggest you quit staring at start moving,' Nico demands, wiggling his butt.

Yeah, Jenson doesn't need to be told twice.

Jenson had been pretty sure the logistics of err, double penetration with a tail would be something too difficult to manage, but apparently he's someone with shit imagination, according to Nico. It's a crazy feeling, stretching Nico out with his fingers, and then with his cock and fuck, Nico is so hot and tight it's crazy. It's like he's sucking him in, and Jenson doesn't know if he'll be able to last like this, especially when Nico had already sucked him off earlier. It's pride speaking, probably, that he doesn't want to come before the incubus in his bed does. That and also how he's aware that given how he's no longer a horny teenager, nope, refractory periods are a Very Real Problem. And the last thing he wants is for an incubus to milk more orgasms (ergo, his life) out of him. No thank you.

But then Nico's ordering Jenson to stretch him out further. With his fingers, and holy fuck, by the time Nico is worked up enough to put his tail inside him, along with Jenson's cock? And what the fuck, it's crazy feeling the stimulation from being inside Nico, fucking him, and feeling the ribbed edges of Nico's tail rub up against him.

'I'm not going to last,' Jenson pants, gripping Nico's hips as Nico rides him.

Nico grins, all teeth. Before kissing Jenson again, he leans in close, saying, 'That's precisely the point, isn't it?'

Jenson comes inside Nico. He comes so hard that he blacks out, embarrassingly, and he misses just how Nico fucking _purrs_ as he takes his pleasure from Jenson.

The next day, when Jenson wakes up, to his utmost surprise, Nico is still sitting on his coffee table. What gives. 'Why are you still here,' Jenson asks, yawning. 'Do you need me to open the door to let you out? Can't touch human stuff?' He rubs his eyes, looking at Nico who's ignoring him because he is _freaking out_. What.

Nico looks up at Jenson, murderous. Is this a time loop? A test? 'Why the fuck am I your _familiar_ now?' he hisses.

'What.'

'Yeah, what. Just what the hell are you? A witch?'

Jenson blinks. 'Yeah. That a problem?'

Nico lets loose a string of curses that Jenson completely doesn't understand, but okay.

'Come to think of it, maybe that's why the roomba could've summoned you,' Jenson muses.

Nico stares at Jenson, jaw slack. 'You're a witch, and you didn't think to mention it to me.'

'I don't practise, if that's what you're asking?'

Nico groans, exasperated. 'Okay so newsflash, what happens when a demon and a witch fuck and then they seal it with a kiss?'

Oh. _Oh_.

'Oh, fuck.'

And the rest, as they say, is hysterical.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to L for the beta!


End file.
